Alpha 1.5.0
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 1.5.0 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 08.05.2016 veröffentlicht. Eine Build-Nummer ist nicht bekannt. Diese Version ist der erste größere Major-Patch nach Start der Alpha-Phase. Changelog New Features: * Added in-game backups for single player * Added new feature that the content of a device (e.g. cargo box, ammo container, constructor etc) is dropped in a box when this device is destroyed * Added new alien insect (barren planet) * Added 3 spider NPCs (spawned on e.g. Akua, Omicron, Alien and several other planets) * Added several new POIs (thanks to Dead8Eye): *# one very well defended structure: Fortress P1 (found on Masperon) *# two alien-infested structures (Mine and Factory) that are defended by Overseer and Nightmare creatures * Added enhanced Server Browser to display more detailed server configuration data * Added Dedi command "gents -overview" which shows overview over all structures Gameplay: * Added private faction protection to Survival Constructor (i.e., Survival constructor can now only be used by the player that placed it) * Added setting for infinite drone waves that will attack your base (drone attacks will only cease if you destroy the drone base) * Added more diversity in drone base attacks * Status effects are more of a threat now (longer duration), food poisoning now also diminishes health * Added probability to get Food Poisoning to more raw food * Antidote Pills now also cure Food Poisoning * Added more epic weapons: Pistol and Plasma Cannon * More diverse spawning of NPCs on several planets (e.g. snow, barren, lava) * Added Overseers to Troop Transporter on some planets Visuals / Audio / Decorations: * Improved terrain on Akua: denser forest and more grass * Improved terrain textures and decoration on Skillon and Zeyhines * Improved texture on Moon * Added deco blocks: Holographic Screens (they can be found in the Console Blocks group) * Added night ambience sounds on Omicron * Added better sound for Epic Sniper * Added new cactus plants * Added new rocks on Omicron and Skillon * Added more details to several rocks when close to them * Increased night light intensity on: Zeyhines, Aestus, Aitis, Oscutune * Better open sound for drop container / backpack * Updated preview icons for Plasma Charges Changes / Improvements: * Improved interpolation of drone movement so they will move much smoother on a dedicated server * Turrets do not fire any more if OP is activated for their structure * Angle of Escape pod at which enters is now a bit flatter (ie you can now fly further) * Added new Tier 2 starter SV * More playfields are set per default to PvP * Added better names for block shapes (also added localisation for them) * Simplified grass and decoration items in playfield.yaml * Opuntia Cactus Spears are now edible * Better camera position on base turrets * Added new spawner blocks: Overseer and Nightmare * Added damage model to space drones and updated their weapon models Balancing: * Turret balancing (to make it more challenging to attack a base / POI with a SV): *# Flak Turret: higher rate of fire, lower damage *# Enemy Laser Turret: higher rate of fire, higher speed of projectiles, higher rotation speed, lower damage (now needs around 7 shots to destroy cockpit) * Re-balanced wood: 1 Wood Log -> 40 Planks, 4 Planks -> 1 Wood Block * Increased head shot bonus of sniper weapons * Reduced reload times of all handheld weapons (adapted reload sounds) * Tweaked Rocket Launcher T2: it is now a SciFi plasma cannon * Chainsaw cannot destroy rocks, hull blocks and concrete blocks any more * Increased hitpoints of troop transporter to make it harder to destroy * Slightly increased overall spawn rate of NPCs Bug Fixes: * Fixed problem that no / very few predators were spawning * Fixed problem that Offline Protection could be circumvented by spawning and exiting mechanisms (now player dies inside an offline protected base of another faction) * Fixed problem that POI Ion Turrets could shoot through terrain * Fixed problem that drones fell through the planet when shot down in a distance * Fixed problem that vessel were sometimes sinking into the ground on a dedicated server * Fixed problem that auto-loading of turrets used twice the ammo * Fixed problem that exiting a turret while reloading resulted in loss of ammo * Fixed problem that enemies did not attack reliable any more * Fixed jetpack exploits: *# no longer endless flying when holding N during jetpack usage *# permanent flying on planet when coming from orbit * Fixed problem that constructor did not produce item when logging out while crafting is in progress * Fixed problem that sometimes grass was floating on slopes * Fixed problem that sometimes the drone waves were not correctly counted (it could happen that only one wave was launched) * Fixed problem that weapons vanished from pilots toolbar if passenger boards the vessel * Fixed problem that creative menu filter sometimes hid items with common properties * Possible fix for Blueprint overwrite bug * Fixed problem that chat window was locked when reconnecting after a kick * Fixed wrong display of very large formatted physical values (e.g. vessel statistics) * Fixed problem that capacitor was missing bottom texture Quelle: Steam Empyrion News